marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hate-Monger (Karl) (Earth-20051)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-20051 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = College Degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Juan Santacruz | First = Marvel Adventures: The Avengers #9 | HistoryText = Evil Henchman Karl worked for several villainous organizations, such as , , the , and even the Masters of Evil. When these organizations came into conflicts with superheroes, Karl kept finding himself out of a job when the heroes inevitably won. He took it casually, as he has done most things, although he has mentioned that these groups do not have very good salaries or job benefits. His first known contact with the Avengers was when he worked for A.I.M. Karl was in charge of making sure the upgraded M.O.D.O.C. converter could handle the large bodies of Giant-Girl and the Hulk, but Karl misunderstood his orders and helped with the extra hoverchairs instead. When the A.I.M. base exploded, Karl left the organization and went to work for the Leader. However, when the Leader was defeated by the MOD-Avengers, Karl was drafted to make up for his past failure and ensure that the Avengers' M.O.D.O.C. forms were retained permanently. This he failed at doing and the Avengers reverted to normal. Karl was later one of two pilots for the Mandroid battlesuits, under the New Masters of Evil. He was defeated, removed from the suit, and restrained by Spider-Man, who recognized him. Karl was later apparently sent to prison. After his stint in prison, Karl promised to make the Avengers proud. He had been thinking of ways to help the Avengers, and had decided on strengthening their team chemistry, the fact that they really didn't need their teamwork strengthened not occurring to him. He realized that the bonding force for all the groups had been a part of was hate, and used his past comrades' medical records to find a way to stimulate hatred. Karl built a Hate-Ray to accomplish his end and used it on the Avengers shortly after his release. The Avengers began attacking each other, but Karl seemed convinced that his plan would work. He got so caught up in his little experiment that he made himself a costume, adopted the Hate-Monger alias, and even followed the Avengers on their way to demolish a HYDRA compound. Karl had to steal one of their Quinjets to catch up to them, but he did arrive on the location. His Hate-Ray started a scuffle between the Avengers, which halted when a blizzard summoned by Storm froze his hate gun. He was unveiled by the Avengers and explained his actions. Karl later helped the Avengers develop methods to protect from the Hate-Ray technology. | Powers = Karl has no real powers to speak of. | Abilities = *'Expert Scientist:' Karl is skilled in the ways of various sciences. He has used this ability to benefit AIM in general, plus create hoverchairs, pilot a battlesuit competently, make an armored costume for himself, and develop a hate-stimulating EM wave emitter. | Strength = Karl has the strength of a man his age and height that engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = * His Hate-Ray is vulnerable to extreme cold, and is otherwise relatively delicate. * Carl is easy to outfox due to his low ability to plan strategically. | Equipment = Hate-Ray Emitter: Karl carried a gun that fired an electromagnetic frequency pitched to stimulate hatred in a target, thus making them attack anyone who even barely ticked them off. | Transportation = He once hijacked an Avengers Quinjet. | Weapons = | Notes = * It should be pointed out that Karl is not truly unintelligent, but is simply an incompetent planner. He has at least regular intelligence and above-average academic knowledge. He is just not the type of person one would want as a leader. | Trivia = * Karl's working for HYDRA and the Serpent Society is not actually shown in the comics, but is alluded to by Karl himself. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}